To Grasp Infinity
by Sparetime101
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, a teen trying to redeem himself for his perverted acts has been chosen to hold a source of infinite power. With the Infinty Gauntlet in his care, Issei will strive for greatness and will help others along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Red,

Purple,

Blue,

Green,

Yellow,

and

Amber.

Each colour light produced by a different stone circling around each other. They all shot off into different directions of the universe, only to be brought back together in a Gauntlet made by the dwarves of Niðavellir using their precious Uru metal.

Looking up he saw, what had to be, a buff purple alien grab it and fit it onto his left hand...

And snapped his fingers. He watched helplessly as half of all life in the universe was destroyed by the Titan.

Later on the so called 'Titan' was defeated by heroes from all around the universe and the stones in the Gauntlet were destroyed and the pieces were hidden. The Gauntlet itself was lost to the ages.

That is until it was picked up by pair of omnipotent hands. The hands of his God. He watched as his God collected the pieces of the Stones and put them back into the Gauntlet. God stored it with all the other powerful weapons he held.

But unbeknownst to him, despite his omnipresence, a dimensional rift opened up and sucked the Gauntlet inside, then closed.

It floated in a void and passed an absolutely enormous red dragon, it swatted it through the nearest rift, fearing its enormous power, and it fit its way into the Sacred Gear system. Waiting for a worthy wielder.

That is until today. When it chose him,

Issei Hyoudou.

He would awaken from his dream-vision with one thought in mind.

'That was one hell of a dream.'

He didn't have a clue how wrong he was.

X——————————————————X

A young man, seventeen years of age, with clean cut and wavy brown hair yawned as he stretched in his bed. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed, making it as soon as he got out. The brunette walked out the door of his bedroom and into the bathroom opposite his room.

He stripped into his nude and turned on a hot shower. Smiling under the relaxing heat of the water, he sighed. The teen grabbed some shampoo and shower gel and washed himself over.

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and started drying himself down. He wrapped it around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked and flexed the few muscles he had, his new swimming training was starting to pay off. He also really liked his new hairdo, he was getting sick of that spikey style anyway. Plus, the ladies loved it...

Well at least he thought they did.

It wasn't easy trying to up your social status after being a pervert for the last year. But after having a serious talk with his parents, which he instigated, he decided to stop his perverted ways. Issei Hyoudou was turning a new leaf, if said leaf weighed the same as a boulder that is.

He cut out his most blatant perverted acts after the first few weeks and had steadily decreased his nature from there. Now, he had given all his pornos and other pornographic related material to his two 'friends' Motohama and Matsuda, those two selfish pricks easily brushed him aside after they had his 'stash' as they called it, and he hadn't even thought of peeping on girls in the past few months. It's not like he didn't still appreciate there *ahem* assets, from time to time though.

But over all, people were more open to talk to him now. Even if they still were a bit cautious, and _boy_ was nice to talk to normal people.

His grades had improved as well thanks to his new development, not spending every minute at home masturbating would open up some time for study for anyone really. So now his teachers were actually unbiased towards him. Not that they were friendly or anything, they were still just teachers after all.

Life was looking good for Issei and he was liking it, it was just too bad that the kendo club still didn't like him though.

It was also too bad that his life would become a lot more _interesting _starting today as well, but he didn't need to know that.

Issei got dressed into his school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast, just a simple bowl of porridge and honey, after which he brushed his teeth and put his pre-made lunch into his bag and left for school.

He didn't live that far away from his school, Kuoh Academy, so he walked quietly on the quaint spring morning.

X——————————————————X

He waved to the president of the student council, Sona Shitori, when he reached the school's front gate. She nodded her head at him, used to seeing him this early ik the morning since he got his act together.

Issei walked past a few other of the earlier students to the main entrance of his school and grabbed his books from his locker and headed to class.

X——————————————————X

Issei sat under the shade of a tree near the side of his school, it was lunch break and he liked this spot.

Today had been the same as always, normal. But, he _had_ noticed the glances he got throughout the day from the entire ORC, the Occult Research Club, _and_ the student council. While he wanted to grin to himself and inflate his ego, he was actually worried that he was in trouble.

Had he done something to upset them? He sure hoped not. Issei went through all his school days in the last week and couldn't see much fault in his behaviour. He sighed and bit into his jam sandwich, raspberry, and sat there in silence, listening to the chorus of birds with the few minutes he had left.

Golden eyes watched his form from above as he closed his eyes.

X——————————————————X

School had finished and he, surprisingly, wasn't assigned any homework. So with the free time he decided to walk through the park on his way home.

A gentle breeze lifted his hair and he smiled under the feeling. He wandered upon a nice water fountain and decided to sit by it to watch the birds fly in the red sky of the afternoon. Issei let out a deep sigh and let his shoulders slag.

"Now, _this _is nice." he told himself as he started to hum to himself as he closed his eyes...

"Ahem," he heard a feminine voice interrupt him. He cracked open an eye and met the eyes of a girl his age with black hair, wearing a purple skirt and pink cardigan. "Is your name Issei Hyoudou?" she asked in such an innocent voice he had to fight down a goofy grin.

"Uh, yeah. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a polite manner, he sat up from his resting position. The girl nodded and started to blush a little as looked at her shoes and she twiddled her fingers.

"W-Would you please be my b-boyfriend?" she asked squeamishly. She raised her head to meet his eyes, she saw an understanding look on his face.

"Ah, no." He told her bluntly, seeing no reason to lead her on. A look of fury adorned her features and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "W-Well, hear me out. I don't even _know you_, so why would I even go out with some random girl who just asked me to go out with her. Like, why do you even want to go out with me anyway?" Issei now sat forward with his arms resting on his knees.

The girl mumbled under her breath and stuttered out a response which he couldn't hear. He asked her to repeat what she said, she lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

'Getting some freaky yandere vibes off this chick, gotta be careful.' Issei thought to himself.

"Well before I answer that, I'd like to know just _one_ thing,' she tilted her head and a nasty grin split her face apart. "Would you die for me~?" she cooed and Issei sat there, dumbstruck. He shook his head and gave his response.

"Sure," she froze in confusion. "I mean, I'd lay down my life for probably anyone, provided they were good. I'm sure it'd be better if they survived anyway, you know, like if I had to choose who'd die. Me or some random girl, I'd probably say the girl because she has no say in the matter and I'd have to be some selfish asshole to choose myself," He went to continue when the girl transformed before his very eyes.

She aged at least five years and was jow wearing some leather BDSM outfit, if you could even call it that; it was just a few straps of leather!, and to top it off...

She had fucking wings coming out of her back! Honest to God black fucking wings! Issei was so shocked he could barely hear the woman's shout.

"Just shut the fuck up already!" and a spear of what had to be pink light materialised in her left hand. She thrusted it into his abdomen and flew off into the night sky. Still red, to match the blood oozing out of Issei's stomach.

He looked down to see his abdomen now looking to something akin to a human donut. He chuckled at the sight and coughed up a pool of blood onto his lap in doing so.

'Damn, guess I'm gonna die a virgin. Hopefully I have some awesome powers or something in my next life.' He closed his eyes and listened to the song of the birds for one the last time.

That is until he was dropped into an endless expanse of water. He laid there, the ground some how solid yet still rippling from his every movement, and realised he no longer had a hole in his stomach and was no longer in pain. He spun around when he felt something behind him. He saw a small amber light floating in mid air, it spoke to him telepathicly.

'**Greetings host, I am the Soul Stone. We seem to have found ourselves in an odd situation.**' the ball, which was supposedly a stone pulsed with each word it spoke.

'**The Stones were destroyed by our original dimension's heroes after they defeated the mad titan Thanos. Our fragments were scattered and lost to history, we became all but myths, legends. But some external presence took us and the gauntlet from our resting places and took us back to it's home, which happened to be in an alternative dimension, where we never had existed before.**' It paused, almost as if to draw a breath.

'**We usually lose our powers when we enter a different dimension, but seeing as we had never existed here in the first place, we took our new place in this universe. We ended up being placed in the Sacred Gear system by a means that we don't understand, and so here we are.**' Issei could almost feel it smile with anticipation.

'**So, what would you like to do with us?**'

"Well not dieing would be nice," It bobbed in the air, that is if there was air where they happened to be.

'**Understood, though are you sure? We can only grant you one wish before our power is restrained. You will need to get stronger to unlock the rest of our pieces if you want to use our full power again.**' Issei smiled.

"Well, what would be the point of wishing for anything else if I just die in the end anyways?" It pulsed.

'**Affirmative please wait while we grant you immortality.**' Issei nodded, till he reeled in shock.

"Hold up! I don't want to be freaking immortal, I just don't want to die right now!" the light paused as it bobbed again.

'**Would an increased healing factor be adequate?**' Issei took his turn to pause.

"Hell ya! That's awesome!"

He was then suddenly enveloped in light as the Soul Stone told him.

'**Do try and help those in need, Issei, there's no need for another madman running on the loose.**'

**X——————————————————X**

**Ay, Sparetime here with another story!**

**This kinda just popped into my head awhile ago and I thought I might aswell put it out there.**

**Not sure if I'll continue it or not, just depends on what you guys and gals want from me.**

**And have a good summer! Hopefully with better weather than mine, non-stop rain and all that.**

**If you guys are looking for a good Pokemon fic to read, my recommendation is Pinnacle by ****I Ate Your Muffin. It's honestly so fucking good and I can't wait for it to be updated, just thought I'd tell you guys about it because its one of my favourite fics.**

**8/8/19: Just fixed a few things here and there, mainly just spelling and bad grammar (in my opinion anway). Lenghtened the Raynare scene as well a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

Issei slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bedroom. He gasped and quickly grabbed at his stomach, and let out a relieved sigh when he realised he was alright. He sat up and stretched, making the bones in his back 'pop' in the process, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

When his right hand touched his closed eye Issei paused.

'Why's my hand so damn cold?' he opened his eyes and saw a golden gauntlet on his right hand. His mind instantly flickered back to his 'dream' with the amber light.

'The Soul Stone or something, right?' he changed his focus and looked the gauntlet over.

It fit him perfectly and it had a slim build but was incredibly durable. Issei tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't get the gauntlet off. He looked to the back of his hand and saw four empty circle slots on the back of his knuckles and a bigger circular slot in the centre of his hand along with an additional slot on his thumb. It reached up to just before his elbow and had intricate designs all over its body, Issei couldn't help but feeling badass with it on his arm.

He looked closer and saw that there was a tiny fragment of a purple gemstone in the slot above his index finger, along with an small amber fragment in the large central slot as well. Issei found that he knew their names and powers.

The purple gem, the Power Stone, was a manipulator of all power in the universe. Issei was taken aback by this, even though he only had a small fragment of the Stone it would surely be very powerful if it could manipulate _all _power in the _universe_. He turned to look at what he knew was the Soul Stone.

The amber gem would allow Issei to steal other's powers and abilities. It also, when he had gained more fragments, would allow him to steal, manipulate and alter souls, whether they were living or not, and was a gateway to a pocket dimension that was somewhat akin to Heaven.

Issei fell back onto his bed in tiredness.

'Why am _I _the one who gets bestowed this badass gauntlet. I mean, it's awesome but thsi is a huge ass fucking burden I have to carry man!' He stood out of bed and shook his head.

'What was that quote again? With great power comes great responsibility, ah foget it!'

"I'm not using this damn thing unless necessary, I don't need this in my life!" His mom popped her head through his door.

"Don't need what honey?" Issei froze and quickly put his right hand behind his back. His mother grew suspicious.

"What's that you have behind your back Issei?" She said with a piercing glare. Issei scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

'Holy shitballs! This thing needs to freaking disappear! If my mom sees it sh-!' his thoughts were cut off when he felt someone holding his right hand. He turned his head very slowly and saw his mother inspecting his now un-gauntleted hand. He let out a light sigh. His mother met his gaze and squinted at his face, before she smiled and wrapped him into a hug.

"Good morning Issei!" She smiled at him as she let go of him. She walked out the door and shouted a 'Breakfast'll be ready in five!' up the stairs.

Issei fell back onto his bed, again. He spoke quitely to himself this time.

"I can't involve Mom or Dad in any of this shit. Actually, I'm not involving anyone in this, inevitable, new life of mine." Issei got out of bed for the second time that day and went down to enjoy a fry up with his mom and dad.

X——————————————————X

Issei was having yet another weird day at school.

The entire ORC had been staring at him again today and the members of the Student Council as well. Issei was getting increasingly anxious and it was making him nauseous. So he had to excuse himself from a class to go relax by his usual resting spot.

He knew he was skipping out on class, but he just didn't want to deal with the anxiety he was feeling.

'Next time I see a Student Council member I'm gonna ask them what's- huh, well speak of the Devil and he shall appear,' Issei happened to spot a relatively new member of the Student Council, Saji whateveritis, trying and failing to hide inside a bush.

The brunette got up from under the tree and ran towards one of his many stalkers. There was a russle from inside the bush and a young man that was in Issei's year popped out of it with his head covered in leaves. Issei laughed at him and helped him out of the bush, the other teen was not pleased.

"Hey! You wouldn't be laughing if you got stuck in a bush!" Issei laughed at his expense again and looked at him seriously from the corner of his eyes.

"Ya, _stuck_. Just what _were_ you doing in there anyway?" Issei was now fully facing Saji, his face displaying his annoyance. The Student Council member paused and gulped.

"W-Well, miss Sona would like to meet with you." He said as he courageously raised his head a little after mentioning the Student Council President's name. Issei held his gaze before he smiled and sighed.

"Thank God, I can finally find out what all this stalking has been about." The pained expression on Saji's face was not missed by the brunette.

Saji led him to the Student Council Office, Issei already knew his way but didn't bother to tell the guy off, and Issei rapped his knuckles off the door. Saji looked like he had witnessed a crime of the highest degree, but straightened his posture when the door opened.

A pristinely kept office-room was what awaited Issei and Saji on the other side of the door, what they weren't expecting to see was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima talking with Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra respectively.

Their chatter was quickly silenced as soon as Issei stepped foot in the room, all women turned to look at him up and down. He felt his trousers tighten by a smidge.

'Damn it! Stay down you son of a bitch! Uh, gross things! Old saggy granny tits, Naked old me-!' His thoughts were interrupted by Sona clearing her throat. Issei smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah sorry, I'm Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you all," He smiled at them all, Saji rolled his eyes from his corner.

"Good afternoon Issei, do you know why we called you here today?" Sona asked him. Issei looked to the roof.

"Um, not really. But I have noticed that the Student Council and the ORC have been stalking me recently." Issei narrowed his eyes at the women in front of him. He pointed to Saji with his thumb. "I mean, come on. I found this guy in a bush watching me from a far!" He forced out a laugh. Sona and Rias looked a little worried. The redhead stood up with a confidence Issei had only seen in pornstars.

"What do you think of the supernatural?" Issei paused and his mind instantly flashed back to that chick with the black feathered wings. Though he decided to play dumb, he needed to keep an upper hand in this situation that he felt was going to lead into his encounter.

"Supernatural? Like vampires and ghosts?" Rias nodded.

"Yes, like Devils and Angels, what do you think of them?" she asked with an extremely serious face.

"Think of them? Cool I guess, though they'd probably be a pain in the ass to deal with honestly," Rias hardened her gaze "_Oh_, I'd want to believe in them sure. But where's the proof ya know?" he smiled and chuckled. Everyone in the room seemed to smirk.

Sona stood up as well.

"What would you do if someone was to tell you they were real and showed you definite proof?" Issei deadpanned.

'Could these guys be any more obvious? I mean an idiot could tell where this was going!'

"I'd accept it, I guess," The tension in the room seemed to rise. Sona smiled.

"Good," black leathery wings, like a bats, came out of everyone's backs. "Because we are Devils," All of their noses seemed to turn up in pride. Issei sighed.

'I mean, I was expecting them to tell me that it all existed. But_ jeez_, Devils? Guess that's good to know.'

"K, thanks for the chat," he made his way for the door, but soon found a rope of water wrapped around him. "This magic?" he looked it over. "So cool~." But he didn't have time for this, he had classes to attend.

His knuckle above his index finger lightly glowed purple as he ripped open the rope. The Devils froze in shock. He pushed Saji aside who was 'guarding' the door, and turned back to them all.

"I'll see you guys around, if I need help or see anything concerning I'll tell ya about it." He walked away, but turned back as the door closed. "And for God's sake, stop being so damn obvious!" The door slammed closed and Issei went back to class, leaving some confused Devils in his wake.

X——————————————————X

Issei stretched his arms over his head as he walked out of the school gates for the day. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as he let his arms down.

'It's a pretty nice day, apart from all the stress and Devils and such, might as well go on a little stroll.'

Issei unconcerned with his surroundings, started to ask to himself. Was he going to be dragged into the supernatural world? And use his gauntlet to fight enemies? Would his parents be safe?

And most importantly.

Would he be able to learn magic!?

Issei chuckled to himself, he knew the biggest threat to him from this supernatural world was the safety of his parents. He'd have to pull out all the stops to learn a way to protect them. Issei frowned, he didn't like thinking about stuff like that. He shook his head and looked to the sky.

'When did it get so dark?'

The brunette looked ahead of him and saw the fountain where he was 'killed' by.

"Huh, guess I'm still hung up on that."

"Hung up on what, may I ask." A male voice came from the foliage to his side.

"Whose there!?" Issei shouted, kind of freaked out.

A man in a grey trenchcoat wearing a black fedora on his head jumped out of a tree from Issei's right.

"Greetings, I am Dohnaseek. A Fallen Angel here to finish my associate's job for her, seeing as she did such a shit job last time." He smirked at him as he lifted his hand to summon a spear of blue light. The Fallen Angel threw it at Issei with all his might, luckily with the distance between them Issei could dodge.

With the time Issei had before Dohnaseek summoned another spear of light, the brunette sprinted at the middle aged looking Fallen Angel. A soft purple glow came from his knuckle and as he ran it gently caressed Issei's legs, increasing his speed by a substantial amount. The Fallen was caught by surprise as Issei came into range with an upper cut to his jaw, a golden gauntlet covering his hand at the last second.

So with the combined power of the Power Stone fragment and the hardness of the gauntlet, it was safe to say Dohnaseek was promptly knocked out. So Issei decided to try something new.

He walked over to the unconscious form of the Fallen Angel and covered it's face with his gauntlet covered hand. Issei focused and used the Soul Stone on him. It took effect instantly. The amber fragment glowed as it worked its magic on the man.

And when all was done, Issei let out a bellowing laugh from deep within his gut.

"I'm stronger now." He flexed his muscles, noting that there wasn't much of a change. But he felt at least twice as strong and twice as fast. "So I stole all of his powers and strength, so then," He summoned a spear of light that was blue in colour. "So cool~."

So Issei ran off back home in the middle of night, grinning as he felt so much faster.

Too bad all the power in the universe couldn't stop you from getting given out to by your mom though.

**X——————————————————X**

**Hola! Señors y señoritas!**

**Sparetime here with, once again, another chapter! Apologies for the long wait, I am finding it very hard to find inspiration, but I have returned once again with a, hopefully, successful chapter!**

**I like this story and I enjoy writing it, I'll probably focus on writing this story for now. For how long you ask? Till I run out of inspiration I guess.**

**And school is back in a week's time! _Ignore the exclamation point, I am not a school fanatic_. Anyway, good luck starting back school or continuing college or your job I guess. Soldier on Kings and Queens! For we are...!**

**Fanficians!... or something,**

**See you all next time!**

**_Sparetime101 has logged out._**


	3. Chapter 3

Issei woke up once again with his gauntlet on his arm. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of his bed. The brunette then proceeded to summon a blue light spear. He smirked and made a fist, dismissing the spear.

He admired his gauntlet and was surprised to see a new addition to his fragments.

Blue.

The Space Stone. It allows the user to exist in any or all locations, teleportation, move any object anywhere throughout reality and warp or rearrange space.

And at full power it granted _Omnipresence_.

Now that was something else, that was something absolutely fucking astonishing to a person like Issei. To have the potential to gain Omnipresence was just, _woah_.

'Is this gonna be some kind of trend anyway? Me waking up and discovering I have more power than before?' He looked at the gauntlet again. 'Even the fragments from before have grown a little bit!' Issei shook his head of any ill feelings and realised.

"So the more strength I have, the more fragments I get? Hence I get stronger again. But I need to do this to protect my family, no. To protect _ev__ery damn person _that I can find!" He waited for his mom to shout at him, but was relieved to not hear a thing.

Issei left his room, with his bed made, for his daily morning shower. Plus, his chin needed a shave pretty bad.

He found a note on the kitchen table from his mom.

**_Good Morning Issei!_**

**_Me and your dad have a board meeting early this morning and had to leave early. There's cereal in the press and milk in the fridge and there's bread as well for toast._**

**_Have a great day at school and do your best, try not to sweep too many girls of their feet today!_**

_**Love Mom** and Dad_.

Issei smiled at the letter and it widened when seeing his dad's own handwriting at the end. He folded it and fit it into his jacket pocket.

He had breakfast and locked up the house.

He smiled once again under the brightness of the spring sun, it really was another beautiful day out again. Issei was early leaving so he strolled through a little park. Few people were there, it being a school day and so early in the morning to boot, but a mother and son were on a set of swings to his left and what looked like, well a _nun_ ahead of him. She looked pretty from where he stood. And then...

"Kyaa!" Issei's head snapped back to her in an instant and saw her falling. She would've probably been fine, but he wouldn't stand by when he could help. So he sprinted and used the Power Stone to boost his legs, he made it just in time to catch her in his arms.

Time seemed to slow as she blocked the sun's light with her hand and looked into her saviour's eyes. Issei flashed her a hearty grin and she blushed up a storm. She started stuttering out a sentence as Issei lifted her up into a standing position.

She bowed and spoke some very basic Japanese and a lot of some other language.

'Spanish? Wait no, definitely Italian. Ah shit, how am I supposed to speak to her dammit!? Wait.' An amber glow came upon his hand. 'Soul Stone don't fail me now!'

'**Wish? Master?**'

'Huh? Soul Stone?'

'**Me. Master. Speak. Few word. Am small fragment.**'

'Oh, could you make me speak Italian?'

'**No, Problem. Uploading language...**'

A small headache come upon Issei for a few seconds. He looked at the girl and was surprised to understand what she was saying.

"...Just wanted to thank you for catching me." She breathed out and looked at Issei to see his cocked head. "And you don't understand me." She was going to try and signal something when Issei placed his hand on hers, she blushed a bit.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just so surprised you were speaking Italian that I didn't hear most of that, I did hear the words of thanks though. No, problem. Is there anything I can help you with?" He finished with a smile. The girl covered her mouth with her hand and coughed into it. She raised her hand to him, the clean one, and bowed a little

"My name is Asia Argento, and I would be really grateful if you would show me the way to the church." Issei grasped her hand in his and shook it gently.

"Issei Hyoudou, pleasure to meet you. I've got some spare time, might as well help a cute girl like yourself find her way with it." He grabbed her suitcase and started to walk. Asia stumbled up to meet him and they walked along the park. They were just about to talk some more when they heard a young boy wailing in pain. The nun rushed up to the boy and started soothing him with her words, he seemed to calm.

Suddenly, a green light enveloped Asia's hands as she rubbed the boy's injured knee. The light faded and the boy opened his eyes to a fully healed leg. He jumped up and ran to his mother, shouting back a 'Thank You!' to the blond girl.

Asia sat there in a daze until Issei placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That's a really neat power you got there!" Asia forced out a smile and mumbled something under her breath.

They continued their walk for a while talking about a few different subjects, her reason for coming here, school, the church and life as a nun and such. They had a nice time and Issei couldn't deny that she was a very attractive young woman, plus she was very kind. Though all good things must come to an end, as Asia had spotted the church on the mountain in the distance.

"Hey there's the church! Thank you so much Issei! If you would let me repay you, would you please come to the church for some tea? I'd feel bad not repaying you for your help." She told him. The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I'm really sorry Asia. But I'm running a bit late for school." Her head seemed to droop. "But don't worry about repaying me, friends help each other out all the time!" and with that he ran off to school. Leaving a very surprised, albeit delighted young nun behind.

X——————————————————X

Lunch break rolled around and Issei decided to walk over to the ORC building. It looked quite old from the outside, Victorian like almost, with paint peeling from the walls. A golden door knocker was on each door at the entrance. Though Issei doubted they were useful, seeing as the house was so large.

So he knocked on the Devils' front door, hard.

The door swung open and behind it stood a blond pretty boy, Kiba Yuuto, and behind him stood a short, lithe girl with white hair, Koneko Toujou, both ready for a fight. Though both of them seemed to ease up when seeing it was only him.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked him, looking him over for any weapons or ill intent.

"I was just looking to have a little chat with Ms.Gremory, actually." Issei replied with a posh accent. Kiba didn't seem to be impressed, but Issei could have sworn he saw a feint smile on Koneko's face for half a second. He sighed and led him inside, the club house was indeed quite large. It had three levels, the club room being on the top and other miscellaneous rooms filling the, what honestly was a, mansion.

Issei couldn't help but notice a sealed off, with none other than police tape, room on the second floor.

"Hey, what's with the sealed of room?" Issei asked Kiba, the blonde narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's none of your business," He turned away from Issei and walked a little faster.

"I mean you could just say to leave all of your pornos alone, I won't judge." Issei shrugged at the end. Koneko giggled a little as Kiba whirled around to face Issei.

"That's not what I meant! I-!" He cut himself off and cleared his throat. "Nevermind, let's go meet the president."

"President? Shouldn't he be busy with all his political problems or whatever?" Kiba stopped walking and looked at Issei.

"What? No we're-," he held his face in his hands and sighed into them, mumbling something incomprehensible. "We are going upstairs to meet with Rias, the president of the Occult Research Club." With that he walked ahead, leaving behind Issei in silence with Koneko.

"You're pretty cool," She complimented. Issei grinned a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, thanks," So they made their way up to the club room.

The room was very Victorian-esc in nature, especially the dark spruce furniture. Directly in front of the brunette stood two sofas facing each other with a cofee table in between them and behind them stood a wooden desk with a nice red cushioned wood chair behind it.

Issei heard a shower running and paused.

'Talk about lucky! These guys have a shower in their club room!'

He sat down next to Koneko, who offered him some chocolate which he took, and waited for Rias to arrive. A familiar face came from another door across the room and greeted Issei.

"Ara ara~, if it isn't Issei Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to see you again." She bowed, partially exposing the top of her breasts.

"Ditto here b-, Akeno." He munched on his chocolate and sat in silence.

He turned to Koneko.

"That chocolate's really nice, thanks for sharing it." Akeno's eyebrows rose and the white haired first year blushed.

"No problem," she lowered her head and continued to munch on her sweets.

A few minutes later Rias finally decided to show up, drying her wet hair.

'Well that's a blatant act of seduction if I've ever seen one.'

"Being fashionably late I suppose, Ms.Gremory?" Issei questioned and she quickly turned to him.

"Oh, Issei! I didn't know you were here," She put on an act of false surprise.

Issei deadpanned.

'Yeah, sure. Great acting there Ms.Devil, I honestly had high expectations.'

He applauded her and whistled.

A truly devilish act Ms.Devil, though I think you may be a bit new to this." Everyone in the room was silent and the brunette smiled."Great, now that I have your attention. Let's cut the shit, I came to talk. Not to watch some shit back wash Broadway rip off." Rias thankfully seemed to be serous and sat at her desk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She leaned forward with her elbows on her desk, hands interlinked.

"I'd like to be informed of all the basic and must know information on the supernatural world." Koneko handed Issei a strawberry hard candy, he cooed and thanked her. He quickly sat upright with a serious face.

"Then I would like something in exchange, deal?" The Devil grinned at him. Issei grinned himself.

"Well, depends on what I have to do...,"

X——————————————————X

So now Issei was standing outside some random person's front garden.

He was filling in for Koneko, she was apparently double booked for a pact so now Issei was working for her in exchange for some information. Which Issei had to admit, was very handy to know.

So he walked up to the front door and knocked, only to find the door was opened. He pushed open the door to reveal an unlit hallway, the only light in the house coming from what he presumed was the living room.

"Anybody home?" he said to himself. He walked in and a heavy scent of iron filled his nostrils.

'Blood.'

Issei grew much more cautious of his situation and neared the door. He slowly pushed open the door.

And before him was a mangled corpse of a man covered in blood, it hardly even resembled a person. All emotion drained from Issei's face as he looked around the room, it was covered in signs of struggle.

"Greetings Devil scum, I see you've witnessed my display of art." a man with grey hair stood up from the coach and looked at Issei with a psychotic smile. "The names Freed Sellzen, a stray exorcist here to purge your Devil ass!" He leveled a glock at Issei. "Kerblam!" and shot him in both of his shins.

"Shit!" Issei grit his teeth as he fell to his knees and glared at the man in defiance. "J-Just so you know, I'm not a Devil you bastard. I'm a fucking human and I'm gonna fucking rip you into tiny little pieces," The exorcist started laughing hysterically and curled down onto himslef.

"A-Aaaah!" a feminine scream erupted from behind Freed and both turned to see a terrified Asia with tears in her eyes. She saw Issei kneeling on the ground and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Issei!? What's going on!?" she screamed.

"Well, hnn, it seems that I've been shot in both of my legs by some psycho who murdered that guy over there." Issei answered through gritted teeth. Asia's face grew angrier after every word and turned to Freed.

"How could you do this!? How on God's good Earth did these people deserve what you've done to them!?" she screamed while crying. The freak of an exorcist blushed and licked his lips as he ran at Asia and grabbed her face.

"Someone's finally found their voice! Did I hurt your little Devil boyfriend?" he mocked. Asia looked to Issei who was starting to get pissed.

"Issei is not a Devil! And even if he was he is still my friend! So leave him alone!" Freed's blush only seemed to increase in volume as he took in deeper breaths.

"Oh I just love the fiesty ones! Just you wait till you're begging for my cock like the little slut of a nun you are!" He started to grope the nun and she squirmed in disgust.

Issei, _well_...

He was absolutely fucking _furious_.

This disgusting excuse for a man was going to try and rape Asia? Not if he had a choice in the matter.

His healing factor had only minorly healed his bullet wounds, so he boosted it with the Power Stone and they healed in a matter of seconds. He stood up and walked up behind the grey haired pig and tapped his shoulder. When he turned he let loose a punch to his chin with all of his strength, the exorcist was knocked to the floor. Issei was about to check on Asia when Freed stood up again, now wielding a sword of light alongside his gun, and aimed his weapon at him again, he was about to shoot.

But a red magic circle appeared behind Issei, which he recognised as the Gremory crest. Kiba sprinted out of the magic circle and locked swords with the excommunicated priest. Koneko also walked out with Akeno in tow.

Both sword wielders fought, they were evenly matched, but Freed took the upper hand with his gun, which apparently was full of holy bullets.

He retreated to the other side of the room, with Asia held at gunpoint, and pulled out a card with a magic circle embroidered on it.

"So long Devils~!" and teleported away.

Issei fell to his knees again and slammed his fists against the unforgiving ground.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! ASIA!" Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me you bitch." He told Rias, venom lacing his voice. "I don't need one of you fuckers consoling me right now," he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where're you going?" Koneko was the one to ask him.

Issei looked to his clenched fist.

"To save my friend, and none of you are going to stop me."

**X——————————————————X**

**Hallo people! Hope you're all well.**

**So Issei gained another fragment and made a new, though familiar to you all, friend!**

**Also, don't expect chapter to be coming out as frequent as this one. School is starting for me in like a week or two and I wont have as much spare time.**

**_AAAAANNNDDD_, PLEASE REVIEW! I really like seeing what you all have to say.**

**Ciao, mother fuckers!**

**_Sparetime101 has left the building._**


	4. Chapter 4

Rain poured down over him as he sprinted to his destination in the middle of the night. Rage stirred inside of him like the lightning above. He neared the church, mud dripping from his clothes. He saw it, the derelict old church now stood before him in all of its filthy shame. He wouldn't stand for what the Fallen Angels and that damn exorcist did to him and Asia, and he wouldn't let them live to see the next light of day.

He walked to large wooden doors hanging over him and regained his breath. He lifted both of his hands up to the doors and shoved them open with all of his might, a long creek reverberated off the interior walls of the church. He heard a shuffle of feat as he lifted his head.

And standing there right in front of him was the bastard that had tried to rape his friend.

He was at the top of Issei's shit list, not a great place to be.

"So we meet again _human_! Still angry that I coped a feel of your girlfriend's tits!?" He laughed at his own terrible excuse for a joke. Issei tightened his hands into fists.

"Where is she? Where is Asia!?" the mud soaked teen roared at the 'priest'. Freed stopped his laughter and smirked at the brunette in front of him.

"That little slut is currently tied up downstairs as those Fallen Angels extract her Sacred Gear~!" Issei froze at the thought.

'Shit, Rias said if a Sacred Gear wielder losses their Gear they're done for! I gotta dispose of this guy quickly.'

He ran at the man who slipped on the wet ground in shock. Issei looked down at the man who was reaching for his gun and summoned a light spear, the exorcist froze at the sight.

"Say hey to Satan for me, will ya?" and he thrusted his weapon into his neck and then into his heart for good measure.

Issei placed his hand over the corpse's face and pulled with the Soul Stone. Something changed within him and he picked up the sword of light, giving it a few test swings and nodding. He took Freed's gun, ammo and holster from him and stored them in a pocket dimension he created on the spot with the Space Stone.

The teen walked up to the altar to find it hiding a trap door. Issei broke it open, with help from the Power Stone, and ran down the stairs.

What he saw filled him with terror, which quickly turned into rage. There before him was Asia strung up on a cross in nothing but her undergarments. She struggled against the chains holding her up and constant tears streamed down her face. Three Fallen Angels stood by the cross, all of them chatting with each other as if everything was normal. At least fifty stray exorcists stood before them, all armed for battle.

"Hey," Issei started, subconsciously using the Power Stone to boost his vocal cords. "That guy sure was a pest upstairs, so I killed him and what do I find next? A horde of scum who are trying to kill my friend!" All eyes were on him and the Fallen stared at him in disbelief. "You're all gonna die for hurting Asia." With that his face was rid of any emotion as he ran at the horde. Unprepared for such an attack, the first twenty or so fell to Issei's hand, only a bit over half of their forces remained though they were now armed and ready.

The teen now soaked in mud _and _blood chose the easy option and snapped all of their necks with the Space Stone, with a little help from Power. He raised his hand and summoned his gauntlet.

The amber light from the fragment of the Soul Stone shone bright as it plundered the corpse's of all their previous strength and skill. Issei paused and stretched his arms and neck, marvelling at his new power. He looked up to the Fallen, only to see one standing there. The one who had killed him, that nameless bitch. He walked in her direction but paused.

'Where are the other two..!'

Two spears came out of his stomach in harmony and blood flowed freely from his fresh wounds, he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. The Fallen by Asia laughed at him and started to monologue, Issei wasn't having any of it and stood up.

Only to have two more spears come out of his chest. Asia seemed to call for him but he couldn't hear her through the pain. A green light came from her chest and she let out a tortured scream. Issei grunted and started to stand again, yet another two spears came out of his abdomen. The world seemed to slowly fade, but that all stopped.

He saw Asia sag and fall to the ground as soon as the green glow left her chest.

She was dead.

Emotions crashed into like a wave would a dam and well...

His _cracked_.

He simultaneously summoned two light spears behind his attackers' heads and launched them through, killing them instantly. He subconsciously stole their power and made his way to the source of it all.

The Fallen Angel didn't seem fazed by the death of her companions and started spouting off about being immortal or something.

"Hey," so many emotions were heavly laced onto that single word, though his next were coated in one in particular. "You're going to die for that!" Rage.

He let loose a punch into her jaw and she fell to the ground a few meters away. She laughed at him and healed her heavily damaged face.

"You can't kill me! With Twilight Healing I'm invincible!" She stood up, summoned her light spear and threw it at him.

Issei caught it and threw it back into and through her chest. She grabbed the wound a green light, that was duller than Asia's, enveloped her hands. The wound started to slowly close but the woman fell forwards onto her face. Issei looked down at her like an executioner would a criminal, completely indifferent appart from a mild disgust. He ripped out a light spear from his chest.

"Heal this, bitch." and so he cut off her head with his light spear in hand. He dismissed the immediate corpse in front of him and turned to see Asia's body missing. He scanned the room and saw nothing unusual, apart from all the corpses of stray exorcists. He ran out of the basement and bursted through the altar. He looked to the pews to see the Devils of the ORC talking with someone new...

Asia.

Issei started to walk towards them slowly and it started to build into a full on sprint. He jumped over the pews and lifted Asia from her seat and into his hands, he hugged her and hid his face in her shoulder. He started to cry uncontrollably and kept apologise repeatedly. His chest shook with every sob and Asia's seemed to join his in harmony.

"H-Hey, I'm the one who s-should be crying! Not you! You d-died and I failed to stop those bad guys!" he cried into her chest, Asia just laughed a little and hugged him closer.

The stayed like that for few minutes before Asia leaned in further and whispered into his ear.

"You're flying, y'know." her giggle sounded heavenly to him. He looked down to see the pews a few meters below and chuckled himself.

"Ya, guess I am," he slowly floated down and placed her beside him on a pew. She snuggled into him closed her eyes.

"C'mon Rias, let's talk." Issei called out, no ill intent in his voice.

The Gremory heiress came into view and the brunette started talking again.

"I owe you. I am truly indebted to you for bringing back Asia, regardless of your ulterior motives." he laughed to himself at the end. The Devil stammered but calmed herself down.

"I would like to return this to Asia." she stated as Kiba handed her the Twilight Healing. Issei looked to Asia who nodded and stood up. She gave her consent and opened her arms. The Sacred Gear returned back into her chest, where it belonged. Rias bowed to Issei.

"Thank you for being so calm throughout this altercation, we'll be leaving now," The redhead turned to leave but was stopped by Issei's next question.

"And what about Asia? What is to become of her?" the brunette asked, his serious attitude returning. A small smile was placed on her lips, she had prepared for this this.

"She will be enrolled into Kuoh Academy and will be joining the ORC. There are plenty of spare bedroom in the club house she can stay in one of them." He nodded and patted Asia, who had sat down beside him again, on the shoulder. He leaned in to her ear.

"If anything happens, tell them you wish to speak with me." She gave him a determined look and he smiled, then laughed and patted her on the head.

Asia got up and left with the rest of the Devils. He watched them leave and sat there on the pews, thinking about all that had happened in the last hour.

'Ah fuck that sappy shit, lets test my new power!'

He stood up off the pew he was on and then lifted it with ease. He threw it up till it almost hit the roof and then caught it when it came back down. He walked to the entrance of the church and got ready to sprint.

'Well if the average male can sprint at twenty six kilometers per hour and I have the strength of a bit over fifty people, what's that? Like... _OVER ONE THOUSAND KILOMETRES PER HOUR!?__'_

Issei ststood up normally, deciding to test his speed later.

He walked to the back down to the undergroumd floor in the church and summoned all the swords of light from the corpses of the stray exorcists, he stored them all in his pocket dimension. He then searched all the corpses by hand and found a a bit of cash from a few of them and then left them all in a pile. He went to the corpses of the Fallen Angel and saw nothing of worth, but he had an idea.

"Well it's not like they need them anymore..." So he plucked all of their feathers with the Space Stone and stored them all in his pocket dimension. He then walked up to the crucifix Asia wss tied upon and destroyed it, leaving nothing but rubble.

He stored all of the corpses in a secondary pocket dimension. With that done he telepoteleported home.

He fell asleep the second he touched his pillow.

X——————————————————X

The gauntlet stood in all of its glory on his right arm again.

'Man, I have to stop calling it 'The gauntlet'. Didn't it have a name? What was it again?' Oh yeah!'

"The Infinty Gauntlet."

**X——————————————————X**

**Dia diut! Back here _Once again with another chapter!_**

**I have no idea why I am capable of writing so much recently, I feel good about it though.**

**Summer's coming to a close here where I live, its slowly getting colder and the light of day is slowly fading away. Ah, but who cares. Let's just get on with life and enjoy it for what it is.**

**I am trying to not make Issei too overpowered too fast, but I am finding it hard to ward off the power of the Infinity Gauntlet****. He also isn't omnipotent, yet.**

**Also, If to clear up some things, Issei called Rias a bitch last chapter because he was pissed off. I'm sure you all have said something at least once that you didn't truly feel when you were angry. Your other questions may just be answered in later chapters, make sure to keep reading to find out!**

**ALSO, make sure to have some fucking patience relating to the plot. There are some canon things that I want Issei to go through.** Though I plan to change things up soon enough.

**Well, See Ya!**

**_Sparetime101 is running out of ideas for author notes._**


End file.
